


Color

by Zero (Obsscure)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: writers_canvas, Drabble, Drama, Español | Spanish, Gen, Original Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda es una pintura colorida en el duelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #46: _Amanda_ , para la comunidad [writers_canvas](http://writers_canvas.livejournal.com/).

Amanda lleva enredada una flor roja en el cabello. Su vestido veraniego, azul y amarillo le hace ver tan saludable. Sus pulcras uñas pintadas de rosa, asoman por las sandalias descubiertas, mientras ella toma un puñado de tierra y la desliza suavemente y al descuido entre sus dedos. Amanda es una pintura colorida en medio de un entorno oscuro y rígido que murmura a sus espaldas: Es obscena e irrespetuosa al no llorarle a su padre muerto, es ingrata y malagradecida al no cubrirse de negro. Pero Amanda sabe que papá lo que mas deseaba es que ella siguiera viviendo.

~▣~


End file.
